This invention generally relates to method of producing a ready to assembly cabinet. More particularly, this invention relates to a method of producing a cabinet that is ready to assembly and includes features that prevent incorrect assembly.
Many cabinet systems are available in prepackaged kits that include precut pieces and fasteners for assembly by a purchaser. Openings for the fasteners are often provided in specific locations corresponding to attachment points on other panels. The fasteners are typically provided in a separate container within the kit and assembled by the purchaser.
The panels that comprise the kit are typically fabricated using manufacturing techniques and machines to optimize efficiencies. Accordingly, panels are sometimes fabricated with identical holes or cut in an identical manner for multiple parts. Accordingly, similar panels are fabricating using common hole locations to speed manufacturing and reduce cost.
Disadvantageously, the same features that reduce manufacturing time and cost contribute to the likelihood of incorrect assembly by the purchaser. The satisfaction of a purchaser is of great importance and can greatly impact product success and profitability.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design a ready to assembly cabinet with features that substantially prevent the likelihood of incorrect assembly and that also reduces the overall assembly time required by an inexperienced assembler.